


Warriors: Bowser and the Star Rod

by GrandDoomerSoul85



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDoomerSoul85/pseuds/GrandDoomerSoul85
Summary: Bowser has not only stolen the Star Rod and turned the Star Spirits into stone and cards, but he had also captured StarClan and used their powers to strengthen his even more! With Mario and Luigi in comas and Peach captured, there's nothing to stand in his way! Or so he had thought. Capturing StarClan had caused seven cats to appear in the Mushroom Kingdom, turned into anthro versions of themselves.In a new land and in new bodies, these seven cats will have to rescue StarClan, revive the Star Spirits, and take out Bowser himself.





	1. Prologue-1: The Big Beginning

“Ugh, where… where am I?” Bramblestar groaned. The last thing he remembered before he woke up was that he was about to talk to StarClan at Moonpool, but when he opened his eyes, it all went down the window, and he could see that something’s not right. “Why am I in a twoleg den!?” he asked out loud, looking at the wooden stage in a stone room. He was in a badger-dung forsaken twoleg den, and there was no exit.

 

He had attempted to get up on all fours, but he could not, as his limbs and body felt too long and his elbows and knees bent in a way that cats just could not do. In a way both fortunate and unfortunate, there was a mirror. He felt a dramatic increase in his height as he saw that he walked on his hind legs like a twoleg, and had twoleg-like front paws. But his head, hind paws, and tail were still his own, and he was still covered in fur, but he also had a strange white pelt covering his torso and arms, all the way down his legs, which were concealed by the robe he was wearing.

 

Bramblestar was about to scream at the twoleg-cat abomination before him when a voice spoke up and cleared his throat as the curtains of the stage receded. Curtains? What in the name of StarClan are curtains!? Anyways, a white void was there underneath it. And then the voice spoke. “Gwah ha ha! Are you all here? Anybody?” a voice said out in the vast emptiness of the void that is the white background, much to Bramblestar’s shock.

 

“Who are you!?” he asked. “Let me out!!” he yelled, stomping his foot down. The voice didn’t say what he wanted, but, it did say something.

 

“Today, the story I am going to tell you the story of “Star Spirits and Good Wishes”, which, brings us here.” The white void gave way to a starry sky where there is a cloud, with a twoleg den on it. “Far, far away, beyond the skies, way above the clouds, it’s been said that there’s a haven where the stars live.”

 

“Is he talking about StarClan? I seriously doubt it.” Bramblestar muttered. Being in this stage thing was one thing, but a worry grew through his veins.

 

The camera zooms around to reveal a forest. “In the sanctuary of Star Haven, there rests a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes.” The camera continues zooming around until it reaches a temple. “Using this wonderous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over my peaceful world, and many others. All of which were watched carefully… very carefully.” Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, an old mage in purple was in the scene. “Oh dear… what the…?” the voice said. “Who had stuck that weird thing into the story? Who!?”

 

“Bwah ha ha ha! Yeah! I, Bowser Koopa, was the one who put her there!” the voice’s owner was revealed to be Bowser, a bipedal turtlelike creature of red, yellow, and green. “Gwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So, I can at long last beat my archenemy, Mario!” Bowser hovered into the stage on his main mode of transportation: the Koopa Clown Car, which was a white half-sphere with a clown face and green edges and a green propeller. Bowser snapped his clawed fingers, and a bolt of lightning struck the barrier around his prize, allowing him to take the Star Rod.

 

“What does it have to do with StarClan? And what is it about this?” he asked. Truthfully, he really was curious. Was it another prophecy? If so, what did it mean?

 

“No, you mustn't do that!!!” The Star Spirits begged and begged, but it was no use!

 

“Heh, heh, tough.” Bowser said before raising it. “Let’s test this bad boy out! While I am still at it, time to take your powers as well! Won’t want anybody to wake Mario up!” The magic within the Star Spirits was yanked dry, and the spirits themselves were turned into solid stone statues, with their powers in orbs.

 

“You’re changing the story! You should’ve turned us into playing cards!!!” were their last words before being encased into stone statues, their screams

 

“Bwah ha ha! No can do, Star Spirits!” Bowser laughed. “That was a piece of the pie, but it will be enough to trounce Mario in two flicks of a cat’s tail!” Bowser then looked to the statues that were once the Star Spirits. “By the way, I love the place! Maybe I should make this into a vacation home or something sometime in the future.” With that line said, Bowser and Kammy flew out of Star Haven, and the stage began to collapse, causing Bramblestar to look around in fear. “And that, my friends, is only just one peice of the puzzle, as I had said before, but, trouncing Mario will give me some time to secure my holdings! Now, let’s go straight for the Mushroom Castle! StarClan, get ready! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!”

 

As Bowser laughed, the last of the stage dissolved, causing a screaming Bramblestar to fall into the void before hitting something hard. “Gah!” Bramblestar yowled as he shot straight up before panting. He looked at his reflection on the lake, he was his old self! But why would he have that weird dream, much less in a place like Moonpool. And he said that StarClan should get ready. The Dark Forest was no longer a threat, but this turtle king, who apparently called himself Bowser, had turned these stars into stone and had the ability to steal powers from spirits! “This isn’t good.” he said, acknowledging the danger that this guy or whoever he symbolizes apparently is. And the part that worried Bramblestar the most was that the Koopa King said he was targeting StarClan next!

 

It was one of the few times he was actually scared, even with his nine lives, it really freaked him out about this… Koopa thing. He couldn’t just stop thinking about it when he walked back to the abandoned quarry where ThunderClan’s camp was. Just then, a small star looked at the brown-furred cat. Bowser wasn’t the one who sent that vision, as he would not be stupid enough to do so. Twink did not even know who sent that vision to these seven cats. He just sighed and teleported back to his home world.

 

Meanwhile, in said home world, a Paratroopa flew to the Mario Bros. household, carrying a letter in his hand. “Mail call!” Parakarry said before flying off. Luigi soon walked out of the house before grabbing the letter and going back in.

 

“Hey, Mario! We got a letter from Princess Peach!” he called, with his red brother coming closeby. “I’ll read it to you, okay?” he said before opening the letter. “Alright, let’s see… I’m throwing a party at my castle today! Mario and Luigi, I would be honored if you both could attend. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you. There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! I hope to see you soon. Sincerely, Peach.”  Mario and Luigi travelled from their home, through a nifty warp pipe, where they found themselves in Toad Town. But unbeknownst to the two, Bowser will strike once again, and they will not be prepared for it.


	2. Prologue-2: The Koopa King

By now, Mario and Luigi had entered Peach’s Castle, there were a few Toads here and there that were running about, minding their own business and whatnot. But even without the hustle and bustle of a stereotypical party, it still looked pretty busy. “What a magnificent castle! I never get used to this place, it looks like lots of guests are here.” Luigi stated before he and Mario walked up the stairwell and into the second floor, where an ever wider variety of creatures were hanging around.

 

Mario himself continued up to the third floor through the staircase to the upper hall located within the top of the castle, where Peach was waiting. “Oh, Mario! You came to the party to see me! You’re so sweet, thank you.” she said, electing a quiet nod from Mario. “I was just resting a bit. It gets tiring, greeting all those guests out there. Nobody will bother us here. Shall we relax and chat, just the two of us?”

 

“Okay.” Mario replied.

 

“It’s a lovely day today, so I’m sure it’s comfortable on the balcony right now. Would you like to accompany me, Mario?” Peach asked. They were about to go to the balcony, when they heard a rumbling sound. A few moments later, Luigi came in.

“Mario! Princess! The whole castle’s shaking!” Luigi yelled out.

 

Truth be told, Luigi was right. Well, sort of. Underneath Peach’s Castle, a giant stone construct began rising from the ground. The structure was another castle, but below it was a giant stone face of the one responsible, followed by a giant clown car-like base with ball and chains dangling about. The construct continued rising until it reached the vastness above the clouds that is outer space. There’s no doubt about it, that Bowser was at it again.

 

After running a few circles, the Mario Brothers and Peach caught their breath. “Oh! Are you all right, guys? What in the world was that?” The three began to look out the window to see that the sky was on the wrong time. “Oh my! It’s still daytime, isn’t it? But I can see stars outside!” Peach said. Their answer literally crashed through the window.

 

“Well, that would be me! Gwa ha ha ha ha! Long time, no see, my dear.” Bowser said with a confident looking smirk on his face, arms crossed as he did.

 

“Bowser! But, this can’t be! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn’t it!?”

 

“What did you do this time?” Luigi demanded.

 

“Yeah, I admit it, it was me. Long story short, my dear Princess Peach, I have lifted your castle up into the sky!” Bowser said, still bearing that confident smirk. “And that same question goes to you, Green ‘Stache! It’s sitting on my castle now! You three were not expecting that, weren’t you?” The Koopa King turned his gaze to Peach. “This castle’s under my control now, dear. After I trounce Mario and Whatshismane-”

 

“It’s Luigi!” Luigi yelled.

 

“Whatever. After I trounce the Mario Brothers and get my long-awaited victory, you will have no choice but to obey me.” Bowser still bore that confident smirk on his face, even with that interruption, although it had receded a millimeter. He walked towards Peach, only for Mario and Luigi to step in his way, as usual.

 

“Stop right there, you no good reptile!” Mario said.

 

“Huh!? What!?” Bowser stated in a sarcastic tone. “It’s Mario? What a shock. Ha! It’s not really that big a shock, I was expecting you and Linguini to turn up, and right on cue. You’re just as annoying as ever. Unfortunately for you two queers, there’s nothing you can do this time.”

 

“Haven’t you learned your lesson by now, Bowser?” Peach asked, and she seemed pretty confident on how it would all end up. “You can never defeat Mario! Why don’t you give up already!?” On the other end of the conversation, Bowser only chuckled.

 

“True, true, very true. I have had my problems in the past, but this time is different! This time, I’m gonna win!” Bowser said, raising his arms up before entering a battle stance.

 

“Lets-a go!” Mario stated.

 

“Okey-dokey!” Luigi replied.

 

“Then let us begin!” Bowser said, inhaling a bunch of air before exhaling, unleashing a fireball straight at them, with Peach dodging on the last second and hid behind a bush, just as Mario took the boot on Bowser, jumping right onto his head while Luigi slammed a hammer right into his groin, knocking him backwards. Bowser just got up, casually dusting of his wounds before charging like a bull towards the Mario Brothers.

 

“Ready?” Mario asked.

 

“Ready, when you are, Mario.” Luigi replied. They jumped up and did a synchronized takedown right on Bowser’s head, knocking him back and slamming him to the wall. “Had enough!?”

 

As for Bowser himself, he once again got up. “Good ol’ Mario Bros., always fighting. You two are thorns on my side.” Bowser once again bore a confident smirk. “But today, your pathetic little attacks won’t beat me.” The Koopa King pulled something from the gap of his shell that was never thought possible to be able to obtain. “Take a good look at this! Look at what I had stole from Star Haven! Behold, the Star Rod! This puppy has the ability to grant any wish in the whole wide world!”

 

“What the? But that’s impossible!” Peach yelled out.

 

“How did you get it?” Luigi added.

 

“Oh, I had ‘borrowed’ it for a little while. Now, there’s something else that I have taken in my spare time.” Bowser snapped his fingers, and a few dozen thousand or so spheres of energy appeared around the castle, each containing a cat of sorts, but they were dark-colored and had stars on their fur.

“What are those?” Peach asked.

“Take a good look at them.” Bowser said. “You see, I’ve been busy lately. After my latest scheme with the Power Stars and your paintings failed, I had discovered a group of feral cats living in this awesome forest!”

 

“But what do cats have to do with this!?” Peach was shocked. “I thought you hated them.”

 

“That was a myth, but back to the story. They were called StarClan, I know, that is a really uncreative name we got them, but the starry pelts weren’t what I had caught, although mass-breeding them would earn me a quick buck, but they were ghosts and… I’ve lost track of the story, didn’t I? Oh yeah, it was their POWERS. One is just a wimp, but to think of what a whole group of them could do. And when I combine the power of this StarClan I discovered with that of the fabled Star Rod, and…”

 

Bowser raised the Star Rod, drawing its energy into him. At the same time, the StarClan cats began yowling in pain as their powers went into Bowser. He let out a loud roar as a blue aura erupted from him like flames before it settled down like it had never happened. “Gwah ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like that?” He just simply walked up to them, and swiped his claws at the two brothers, knocking them backwards. Mario tried to jump on him, but it only hurt him in the exact spot he was jumping on. Mario yelled out, clutching his skull. “Is that all you guys got? You best take some vitamins, because that did not hurt at all!” Mario attempted to do a hammer on Bowser, but it had the same results as the jump. “Yep, you two are no match for the brand new me! It’s not even worth my time anymore. Sleep, and never wake back up.”

 

A wave of drowsiness overtook Mario and Luigi. They both struggled to stay awake, but they plopped to the ground and dozed like kittens. “Oh no! Mario! Luigi! Get up!” Peach attempted to nudge them awake, but to no avail.

 

“Yes! Oh yeah! I did it! I finally did it! I beat my old rival, Mario! Yes!” Bowser cheered himself.

 

“Congratulations on your victory, your Viciousness!” Kammy Koopa, Bowser’s old magician assistant, cheered. “That’s why you’re the king!”

 

Bowser then held up the Star Rod again. “As long as I have this Star Rod, everything I wish will come true! And to top StarClan with it, and it provides a little more flow, and reinforces my victory even more Gwah ha ha ha ha ha!” Bowser then looked at Mario and Luigi. “But as for these two, I’ll give them the rest that they deserve.” he said before walking towards the comatose brothers. “Mario and Ravioli have stopped my plans time and time again, and as much as I would like to throw them into the lake, I have to pay my respects…”

 

As two Koopatrols came into the room for Peach, the camera goes out of the castle and to the bubbles orbiting said castle, where the StarClan cats were imprisoned. Silverstream just stared out into space, looking down at the planet below in a pondering state. Now that the turtle had what he wanted, the Clans are in even more danger than when the Dark Forest had attacked them, and since all of StarClan was attacked directly and captured. But, she had a spark of hope fly into her.

 

A weird dream was sent to Bramblestar, and they didn’t even send it. At first, they thought it was interpretive, but it was literal. Bowser had assaulted StarClan’s forest, and captured every last one of them, except for Hollyleaf, it seems. She was strangely absent, and she only hoped that she had managed to escape. But, before she and a few other cats were captured by Bowser and his minions, they were able to bring six cats from their world to his world in an attempt to stop the Koopa King, four of which were descended from the great Firestar himself, which made them stronger than ordinary warriors were, so she knew that they might have a chance, and not one of them was an ordinary warrior.

 

Silverstream went to observing the land below them, studying every detail. Maybe, just maybe there is still hope left, and as for Hollyleaf, she hoped that she is okay, wherever she ran off to. Maybe there really was hope after all.


End file.
